


Fuck that O'driscoll

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Colter - Freeform, Creampie, Creampie eating, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Kieran is a cuck and we all know it, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smutt, Submission, Submissive, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, You heard me, a threesome, cum, i love these boys, its a frickin threesome, snowstorm, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Bill and you decide to cuckold the O'driscoll they captured.





	Fuck that O'driscoll

**Author's Note:**

> you: kieran is a sub
> 
> me, an intellectual: kieran is a cuck
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS

It was your stupid idea. You blurted it out whilst drunk and Bill actually said yes. 

The sun was beginning to set. Soon enough, Colter would be pitch black, a void of snow and darkness.  
Javier was on duty, greeting both you and Bill as the two of you left the cabin and began wondering over to the stable.  
"Where are you two going?" Javier asked.  
"Gonna do some interrogation," Bill replied.  
"Okay, enjoy," Javier shrugged and went back about his business. He had no idea.

You made sure the stable doors were shut after the both of you entered.  
"There you are, O'driscoll," Bill smirked as he approached him.  
"Yep, still here," Kieran sighed. He stood in the same place as always, arms tied to the fence behind him.  
"We need ya for somethin'" Bill said as he approached him, yourself following close behind. Kieran looked up to see the grins across your faces and his ears dropped.  
"W-what is it? Ain't gonna hurt me, are ya?" Kieran asked.  
"We're not gonna hurt you, we don't want to hurt you. We just want you to have some fun with us," you said as you approached Kieran, running your hand along the collar of his coat.  
"I ain't likin' your tone," Kieran said as he watched your hand.  
"We'll make you feel good, promise," You said as you leaned in and kissed up along his jawline. Kieran let out a whimper and tilted his head back. He let out a sadder whimper after making eye contact with Bill, knowing you would be soft, but Bill sure wouldn't. 

"Have you been marked before, Kieran?" you asked him as you kissed down to his neck, your lips warming up his skin.  
"W-what you mean.. marked?" he asked.  
"Owned. Dominated."  
"I ain't exactly sure I'm followin', Miss," Kieran replied.  
"It's okay, we'll just show you instead," You said as you bit down on his neck, a hand coming to rub against his already slightly hard cock.  
Bill had made his way around the fence and untied Kieran's hands from the post. They were still bound behind his back.  
"Now you ain't gonna start kickin' a fuss with us, O'driscoll. No screamin' or any funny business. We ain't afraid to slit your throat," Bill said as he came back around.  
"I ain't gonna do anythin', I just don't wanna be hurt," Kieran whimpered.  
"We're not gonna hurt you," you reassured him once again. You held him by the belt and tugged him over to the large pile of hay bales over in the corner of the stable. The two boys watched as you (pulled up your skirt/kicked off your pants,) Bill smirking at the sight of you half nude, whilst Kieran's jaw dropped and he went to divert his eyes.  
"We'd like you to join us for the evening," you said to Kieran as you laid back on the hay, it lightly scratching your thighs.  
"I've already told you, miss. I'll do what you ask, just as long as I ain't hurt," Kieran replied, slowly looking up at you, trying to keep eye contact.

Bill kicked the back of Kieran's knee so he fell down onto them. You gave Bill a disapproving look, clearly telling him off for not being gentle with the boy. Bill shrugged.  
"You know what to do," you smiled as you reached down and pulled Kieran's head in between your legs. He let out a small yelp but instinctively went to lapping at your pussy.  
He was messy at first, clearly fueled by fear, but the more you moaned, the better he got. Kieran spent a lot of time lapping your clit, seeing how you reacted when he went at different speeds. His eyes remained shut but opened to look up at you when the moans stopped. He saw Bill aggressively making out with you, pawing his cock over the top of his pants.  
Bill reached down to unbutton your shirt, letting your breasts free. His mouth quickly went down to play with them, licking and sucking each of your nipples. You tilted your head back and moaned, eyes shut, running your hand back through Kieran's hair and tugging on it lightly. Kieran whimpered at your touch, but closed his eyes and focused on eating you out.  
"Are you getting me nice and wet for Bill, Kieran?" you asked him, eyes opening up to see both men working on you.  
Kieran hummed a yes and nodded slightly.  
"Good boy," you cooed at him. 

Your hands went down to unfasted Bills belt. He didn't notice until you finally held his hard cock in your hand, distracted by playing with your breasts.  
"Ready for me?" Bill asked as he watched you pump his cock a few times, grumbling in response.  
"I am," you replied. You pulled lightly against Kieran's hair, pulling him off you. Kieran shuffled back quickly as he saw Bill coming over to take the space where he was sat. You could tell Kieran was clearly scared of Bill, and obviously worried he would hurt him if he crossed any lines.  
Bill didn't waste any time in grabbing you by your hips and sliding into you. Your pussy was already wet and sloppy from Kieran's mouth, and you could see your juices glistening off Kieran's rugged beard.  
"Come here," you cooed at Kieran. He seemed to snap back into reality, as he was watching Bill pound you. Kieran shuffled over to you, still on his knees. You lifted his head from under his chin and pulled him forward to you.  
"I want to know how I taste," you softly said before crashing your lips against Kierans. You heard him let out the softest whimpers and moans as you kissed him, and could tell how much he wanted you as he kissed for a mix of force and passion. Your hand reached down to grab Kieran's bulge, not surprised by his hard-on. Kieran had to break the kiss just to let out a moan from the contact.  
"I knew you were a sub the second I saw you," you said as Kieran looked at you through half-lidded eyes, the comment catching him off guard.  
"I-I had a f-feelin' you were dominant too, miss," Kieran replied after a moment, panting and trying to rut against your hand.  
"You're very touch starved, aren't you?" you asked him.  
"Yes, miss," Kieran sighed and nodded.  
"If you behave then you might just get something."  
"Oh. Oh, thank you.. miss."  
You pulled Kieran by his waistband back against your lips. 

You could tell by Bills thrusts getting harder and deeper that he was clearly jealous, giving all your attention to that 'damn O'driscoll.'  
You were caught off guard as Bill pulled all the way out, paused for a split second, then slammed back into you again. You broke off the kiss to let out a sharp moan, giving Bill a look. He smirked at you as he pushed your legs up more, letting him go deeper.  
"No need to get jealous, Bill. You get lots of attention off me," you tutted him.  
"I ain't jealous," Bill grumbled as he fucked you harder. You smiled at him as you moaned again, knowing your moans were praise to him.  
"Are you jealous, Kieran? Are you jealous that you're not the one fucking me?" you asked Kieran as you rubbed against his bulge again.  
"Y-yes miss," Kieran sighed.  
"Get back in between my legs, I need to feel you down there again," you ordered.  
Kieran, despite not wanting to move away from your touch, shuffled down towards Bill. Bill grumbled yet again, but pulled out and pushed the back of Kieran's head in between your legs. 

Kieran flattened out his tongue and gave a long, slow lick across your cunt. He then went back to his favorite spot, licking over and sucking on your clit, occasionally licking over you again and tongue fucking you. Bill went to rest one of your legs up on his shoulder as he pumped away at his cock, watching Kieran eat you out.  
"He's good, Bill. He's clearly done this before," you told Bill as he watched the boy. "Don't you want a go?" you asked him.  
You saw the two of them pause, wide-eyed.  
"I ain't lettin' no O'driscoll suck my cock," Bill frowned.  
"He's real good at oral. See it as punishment for the enemy, it's not like Kierans gonna enjoy it," you smirked. "He's our sub, Bill. You can do what you want with him."  
You felt Kieran moan against your pussy the second you called him a sub, and knew his cock was definitely twitching in his pants.  
"Okay then. C'mere, O'driscoll," Bill said as he pulled Kieran off you by his hair. He held the base of his shaft with one hand and locked his other hand into Kieran's hair.  
Kieran, seeming somewhat unhappy, lent down and took Bills cock into his mouth. Kieran's eyes screwed shut the second he made contact; you could tell he didn't like the taste, seeing as the man rarely washed.

"Hold still," was the only warning Bill gave before he began thrusting into Kieran's mouth. Kieran gagged as Bill's thick cock hit the back of his throat for the first time, pulling off his cock slightly so he could breathe and adjust. Bill didn't seem to mind, giving him a moment to sort himself out, before he went back to his rhythm. He hummed against his cock, hollowing out his cheeks as Bill face fucked him.  
You sat upright and lent your hand down to rub over Kieran's rock-hard bulge, giving him some kinda satisfaction.  
"Yer too soft on this boy, this is meant to be a punishment," Bill groaned, looking down at you.  
"He's doing so well, I can't help but praise him."  
You heard Kieran let out another happy moan as he rutted against your hand. Your other hand pulled his hair to pull him off Bills cock. Bill was about to start yellin, but your mouth quickly replaced Kierans.  
You kept one hand rubbing over Kieran's bulge as the other firmly gripped on Bill's thigh, warning him not to thrust into you. You went to work on his cock, keeping your tongue pressed against the underside as you bobbed your head up and down his shaft. Bill let out a deep moan as he held your hair up, watching you work his cock like magic. You opened your eyes to make eye contact with Kieran, whose mouth was slightly parted as he watched you take Bills thick cock like a champ. You could feel the jealousy burning off Kieran, hungry for more of your touches, but not daring to be bratty. 

Your hand on Kieran's bulge began to slowly undo his belt, struggling but eventually managing. You loosened his pants a bit so his boner could finally spring out, the thin material of his boxers keeping it from finally being free. You attempted to toss him off, his boxers being the only thing from fully holding you back. You heard Kieran let out a loud string of moans and whimpers.  
"I don't.. deserve this, miss," he sighed. You pulled off Bill's cock and looked at him dead in the eye.  
"You wanna make yourself useful?" you asked him. Kieran nodded in response.  
"Lie down," you said. 

Kieran lay on his back, uncomfortably. His hands still bound behind him. You straddled his face. You were about to order him on what to do but you felt the wetness of his mouth press against your pussy lips, the warmth of his breath keeping your bare skin warm.  
"Good boy. I didn't even have to instruct you," you smiled as you ground your clit over his tongue. Bill pressed his cock against your cheek as a way of asking you to go back to sucking him off.  
You gave him a look. Your hand held the base of his thick shaft as you slowly licked along the underside of his cock, working your way up to the tip, where you licked around it then popped it back into your mouth. Bill let out a grunt and had to resist the urge to face fuck you, knowing he'd get told off. You could feel himself trying to stop his hips bucking into your mouth, so you decided to reward him.  
"Go ahead, but make sure Kieran knows what you're doing," you said as you looked up at Bill with those puppy dog eyes that you knew he couldn't resist.  
Bill could only let out a sigh and a grumble, his way of saying thank you. 

Bill held the back of your head as he began face fucking you, starting off with long, slow strokes. You kept your tongue flat and pressed up slightly so the base of his cock ran over it, just how Bill liked it.  
"You jealous, O'driscoll? Jealous I'm getting to face fuck (Y/N)?" Bill sniggered.  
"Yes, sir," Kieran mumbled against your pussy.  
"Sir? Heh, I could get used to this," Bill smirked as he picked up the pace on you.  
"Fuck. (Y/N) does such a good job with her mouth, shame you'll never get to know how that feels," Bill sniggered again. You could tell he was using this as a way of getting his anger out on the boy.  
"I-I know," Kieran replied.  
"I know what?!"  
"..sir."  
"Yeahh, that's right. Sir, heh," Bill grinned again. "(Y/N), I'm gonna cum soon, your mouths just too fuckin' good. Lemme fuck you." 

Bill pulled off you, his hand giving your cheek a rub as he wiped your spit off your face. He got up and made his way behind you, his knees coming to rest on either side of Kieran's head.  
Kieran opened his eyes to see Bill positioning himself up to slide into you. He was thankful that Bill had his pants still on, knowing the sight wouldn't be pretty. Kieran sheepishly moved his head down so he could only play with your clit, sucking slightly harder than usual. He heard you let out a half yelp, half moan. He then felt your hand rub over his cock again, rewarding him for all the good ways he was making you feel.  
Bill then slammed into you, catching you off guard, causing you to let out a louder moan, one that the others would have definitely heard if it wasn't for the sound of the snowstorm.  
"Fuck!" You and Bill said in unison.  
Bill wasted no time in plowing into you. Your upper half lay down, your head lying on Kieran's thighs, ass still in the air. Bill loved the sight, gripping onto your hips as he half fucked, half pulled you onto his cock. 

"I'm so close, oh my god," you sighed against Kieran's thigh, your hips going to grind down on Kieran's tongue.  
"Shit. Awh fuck, I'm about to cum," Bill sighed as he leaned over you to wrap his large palm around your neck, choking you as he thrust into you a few more times.  
Bill came with a loud, harsh grunt. His cock buried into you deeper than before. You felt his cum spill out your pussy, dripping onto Kieran's face and into his mouth. You couldn't help but cum at the thought of it, grinding against his tongue as your cunt spasmed. You let out a long choked mix of sighs and pants, softening out as Bill's hand came off your throat and he pulled out of you.  
You then felt another pair of hands grab around your waist, and it took you a moment to realize Kieran's wrist ties had come undone, and rather than taking the opportunity to escape whilst you and Bill were worn out, he was instead pulling you onto his face more whilst Bills cum was spilling out of you.  
You felt Kieran's tongue flatten out and lap over your entrance, tongue fucking you every now and again. The vibration of his humming and moaning milked your orgasm, but rather than riding his face, you just let Kieran do the work. 

Bill had pulled up his pants and got up, making his way over to the door, looking back to see you still enjoying yourself on Kieran's face. Not at all noticing that Kieran had broken free from his ties.  
"You better clean her up good, O'driscoll," Bill said as he was about to leave.  
"I-I will.. sir," Kieran muffled against your pussy.  
You overheard Bill smirk about being called sir before heading out, closing the stable doors quickly behind you.  
"M-miss, please sit on my face," you heard Kieran say. Or at least you thought you did.  
"Huh?" you asked, looking over your shoulder in an attempt to look at him.  
"Please miss. Sit on my face, please," Kieran asked. Well, more begged.  
You got up onto your knees and did what he asked you to. Kieran's hands came round to grip at your hips and ass, practically pulling you onto him more. He was past the point of milking your orgasm and was getting you ready for round two, his tongue continuing to work wonders on you.  
"Not tired of eating me out, boy?" you asked him.  
"I-i'm enjoying this, miss. And.. I-I love the taste of cum.. I'm sorry miss, I should have said.. but I couldn't help myself," Kieran muttered from underneath you.  
"I'd say you've cleaned me up real good," You said as you palmed over his cock, giving his balls a squeeze, knowing how much they were aching. "You've been so good for Bill and I. Would you like your reward?"  
"Only if you think I deserve it, m-miss," Kieran muttered. 

You shuffled off Kieran's face, rolling onto your back as you looked over at him. Kieran sat upright, his sleeve going up to wipe his face which was soaked in a mix of yours and Bills cum. You enjoyed the sight of him, from his cummy face to his scruffed up hair. Once he had sorted himself out, you cooed him over to you, pulling him towards you by his belt. Kieran sighed and watched as you pulled out his cock, letting out a string of deep, long moans as your hand finally pumped his cock for the first time, loving the feeling of finally being touched. You wouldn't be surprised if he started crying from pleasure.  
"What are you waiting for? Fuck me," you ordered.  
Kieran paused for a moment, like a deer in the headlights, before scrambling to pull one of your legs up over his shoulder, as he positioned his cock and slid into you.  
Kieran's cock wasn't the thickest or the longest, but he seemed to know what he was doing from the way he had lifted your ass to rest slightly on his thighs, allowing himself to hit that sweet spot inside of you.  
His thrusts seemed nervous at first, but he soon worked out a satisfying pace for the two of you.  
"You know you've been real good for us tonight, real good," you praised him, his eyes coming up to make contact with yours.  
"T-thank you miss," he replied, his thrusts never slowing down. "It feels so good to be inside of you," Kieran sighed. "I ain't gonna last long though, I'm sorry, miss."  
"It's okay, you've already been so good. Just do what you can," you reassured him. 

Kieran nodded as he picked up the pace. He didn't hold back on moaning, some of them were even louder than your moans. You knew no one was going to walk in, seeing as the storm was so thick, but imagine if they did: opening the stable doors to see you on your back, the O'driscoll with your leg up on his shoulder, other one around his waist, fucking into you like his life depended on it. Not to mention that he had managed to break free from his wrist ties and could easily grab the gun or knife at your hip, but chose to fuck you instead. You clearly took the term 'sleeping with the enemy' quite literally.  
"Miss.. I'm close. Where am I allowed to cum?" Kieran asked.  
"Inside of me," you replied. Kieran's eyes widened as he looked at you.  
"I'm.. I'm allowed to do that?" he asked you again for permission.  
"I think you've earnt it," you reassured him. You hooked the leg around his waist tighter around him, pulling him into you more. Kieran welcomed the encouragement as he gave you a few good, hard thrusts before spilling into you. He looked like he was going to cry from pleasure, his eyes shut, mouth parted, letting out a long string of sighs and moans. You weren't fussed about cumming again, leaving the focus on Kieran as he had done so well tonight.  
"Thank you for letting me cum inside of you, miss," Kieran sighed as he spoke to you through half-lidded eyes. He pulled out of you, leaning back on his knees as he tucked himself away.  
"You don't need to thank me," you said as you shuffled over to him and placed a small peck on his lips.  
Kieran blushed. You went to put your (skirt/pants) back on after wiping yourself down with your handkerchief. 

Kieran was laying on his back, heavily breathing, eyes shut. You felt bad knowing you'd have to bind him back up and leave him there for the others to later come and torment him.  
"Are you tired?" You asked him, sitting beside him.  
"I'm always tired. I struggle to sleep in that position y'all leave me in," Kieran explained.  
"Sleep then. I'll wake you once the storm has passed so I can bind you back up," you reply.  
Kieran paused for a moment, wondering how to get comfortable. He turned to look at you with puppy eyes.  
"Could I rest on you?" he asked.  
You smiled and offered your arm out. Kieran rolled onto his side and let your arm go under his neck. His head came to burry into the crook of your neck, snuggling up to your side. You wrapped your arms around him, stroking the hair off of his face.  
His eyes fell shut instantly, and within minutes he was sound asleep. You kept guard as Kieran slept, his body wrapped around yours, resting half on top of you.  
You prayed he would have more than enough time to get some decent sleep, not minding being on the lookout for however long it may take.

Kieran slept peacefully that night.


End file.
